


No More Waiting

by anniesdisneyeyes



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3x17, F/M, Ficlet, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniesdisneyeyes/pseuds/anniesdisneyeyes
Summary: She couldn’t sit around waiting for answers. She couldn’t keep asking Barry to come back to her, only for him to remain unresponsive.So when the others came back from their unsuccessful interrogation, Iris stood up and marched out of the med bay.(Missing scene from 3x17 “Duet”)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to withaflashoflove for the beta! <3

As Iris sat by Barry’s lying form, she tried to recall all the hours of her life she has spent next to him, waiting for him to wake up. After the nine incredibly long months at his bedside when he was put into his first coma, the time added up. She thought about all the hours spent playing him his favorite music, reading him books and articles, and telling him about her day. She’d take care of things for him, like checking in on his apartment, bring him a change of clothes, and decorate his room during the holidays he missed. 

 

They were all little things she could do to help, to give her some sort of control over a situation she felt so powerless in. She couldn’t get her best friend to wake up and she had more than enough time to sit and worry that he’d either never wake up, or wouldn’t be the same Barry if and when he did. As the months went on, the odds stacked against him. There was no way she could know exactly what was happening to him. All Iris knew was that once he finally returned to her, she swore she could never go through any of that ever again.  

 

And now, here she was -waiting again- holding his hand and begging him to open his eyes.

 

Being a superhero, it wasn’t uncommon that he’d come into Star Labs with severe injuries, remaining unconscious for hours as his rapid healing did its work and fix him, but Barry would always wake up. Maybe he’d be a little sore and take a couple days to fully bounce back, but he would be alive.

 

But this was different. He wasn’t hurt. He was lost, and Iris didn’t know if she had the power to bring him home.

 

Once Wally, Cisco, and J’onn returned to Star Labs, they went to the pipeline to lock up the Music Meister. Hopefully they would come back soon with a way to wake Barry and Kara up. Meanwhile Iris stayed with Barry, not letting the current complicated status of their relationship hold her back from running her fingers through his hair and leaving little kisses on the back of the hand she still held in hers.

 

Iris tried her hardest to not be scared, but that was almost an impossible thing these days. The moment she heard the word “comatose” and watched as Caitlin struggled to explain his condition, her heart clenched and she was transported back to the night he was struck by lightning.

 

She just could  _ not _ do it again.

 

She couldn’t sit around waiting for answers. She couldn’t keep asking Barry to come back to her, only for him to remain unresponsive.

 

So when the others came back from their unsuccessful interrogation, Iris stood up and marched out of the med bay.  

 

“Iris, where are you going?” Wally asked.

 

“To get answers.” Iris crossed her arms, her posture full of determination and resolve. “He might not be talking to you, but I’ll make him talk to me.” She walked out of the cortex before anyone could say something about her getting involved.

 

This wasn’t three years ago. Now, there was something she could do that didn’t involve her simply accepting the way things were. Now, there was someone with a way to bring him back and she was going to find out what it was.

 

Iris made it a few steps down the hallway when she heard someone walking up behind her, but she kept going. It wasn’t until he caught up with her that she realized it was Mon-el, but instead of trying to stop her, he joined her.

 

“I’m coming with.”

 

Iris regarded him for a moment. He was full of desperation and anger, much like her own. She didn’t know anything about this guy, or his relationship with Kara, but he had they both had the same goal. 

  
“Fine,” she said and they walked on. 


End file.
